


communication in the dan & phil household

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Phanfiction, Post-it Notes, Swearing, kind of script format sorry, this is lame but i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm 1000% sure that dan and phil use post-it notes to communicate with each other more than they talk in-person, because it's a bit easier even if the person you need to talk to is just down the hall. idea from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4jtny0EkgU#t=345">this moment in louise's vlog</a> when she mentioned the post-it note system they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	communication in the dan & phil household

**Author's Note:**

> 1) whoops i have done a thing  
> 2) i wonder if i will be able to write actual fic again because it just feels like i'm constantly writing little baby fics like this or poetry  
> 3) please let me know what you think!!

_are you going to the shops today?_

I can if you need me to. 

_plz buy more cereal we’re out and i’m blaming you because you eat my cereal more frequently than i do_

As long as you refill my almond milk supply. I’m sure you’re the one drinking it, because I know I’m not. 

_i wouldn’t drink ur milk if you didn’t eat all of my cereal, jerk_

It isn’t my fault that your favourite cereal also happens to be MY favourite cereal! 

_also when you do the tesco’s run you should pick up some wine bc louise is coming over this weekend with matt and darcy_

I’ll be sure to buy toddler-friendly wine. 

_is that sass i detect?_

My banter levels are through the roof. 

_#bants_

\- - -

New video idea for April or May: a spring-themed day in the life? We could actually go outside and spend some time in the sunshine! 

_why go outside when we could stay inside?_

Dan… :( 

_fine, i’ll consider it x_

:D Yay! Where should we go for the video? I would like some bubble tea when we do it, we haven’t gotten any in ages. 

_bubble tea would be orgasmic, thx. we could go back to trafalgar square and poke around the nature bits instead of the statues this time._

Why do you have such a sexual relationship with food? The gardens sound like a good idea, then I can eat the flowers! 

_...why do you want to eat flowers_

They’re pretty and I want to be pretty too! 

_ur already pretty, phil xx_

\- - -

_will you bring my laptop to the stairwell._

Uh, sure. Are you doing all right? 

_no_

Okay. 

_thx for the tea and the cuddle, too. you didn’t have to do that_

I’d do anything for you. :) x 

\- - -

_i’m going to tell you something through post-it note because i’m afraid to tell you this to your face_

...Okay. You didn’t kill someone, did you? 

_i just want to ask why we aren’t dating because i think we’re perfect for each other and i really like you a lot and i don’t know if i could ever see myself dating anyone else._

_phil?_

_i’m sorry i won’t bring it up again just forget i_ [there’s a wet smudge on the post-it note, rendering the rest of the message illegible] 

\- - -

Dan, I haven’t seen you round the flat in a few days, where are you hiding? 

_don’t talk to me_

Dan, please. I’m sorry. 

_oh that’s right you’re phil fucking lester you can say sorry and i’ll forgive you like a fucking idiot every time is that what you’re trying to do_

No! Dan, please come talk to me, I don’t want this to happen this way. 

_leave me alone_

Please, Dan. Please. 

\- - -

_i’m sorry_

Why? 

_i’ve been avoiding you and you just want to talk so i’m sorry_

It’s okay. I’ve been worse, really. 

Do you want to talk to me now? 

_not yet not in person if that’s okay i’m so sorry_

I’ll ask you here then. 

_ask me what?_

If you’d like to date me. I thought about what you said and you’re right there’s no reason we shouldn’t be dating. I like you a lot too and you make my heart flip over like it’s eaten butterflies. 

_oh my god, phil_

_i’m going to fucking kill you_

Please don’t kill me! 

_i’ve been upset for DAYS bc i thought you were going to hate me and NOW you tell me you want to date_

When you put it that way… 

_just come fucking kiss me before i change my mind_

I’ll be there soon. x 


End file.
